The Bass May Drop but it Rises
by Fellclaw
Summary: Her parents rejected her for taking a liking to the newer age music, and wanting to be a Dj. Now, disowned and homeless, Vinyl Scratch is left to her own devices as she embarked on the journey of her life to become Dj PON-3


The Bass May Drop but it Rises

Chapter 1

Her Wubs

This is a My Little Pony parody. All characters, places, things and ideas belong to their rightful owners.

Vinyl Scratch felt her angery father grab her by the back of her mane dragging her out the door

"And Don't come back untill you make real music!" He yelled as he slamed the door. Vinyls family had always played Classical music but when she got home with her Cutie mark and showed them her talent with Eletronic her father took it as a disgrace to the family.

XXXX

After running away from her home with tears in her eyes, she tripped and fell face first. Vinyl slowly sat up, slightly dazed. Her vision cleared, and she saw that the train station was ahead. Without thinking on it, she jumped up and rushed towards the station. After buying a ticket with the few money se had, Vinyl boarded the train.

"I'll show them. I'll become the biggest musician in all Equestria!"

XXXX

"All aboard!" Yelled the conductor as Vinyl took her seat in third class. The place was vary run down with only a few seats. The sun fell and moon rose like two foals jumping up and down on a trampaline. The train was headed to a town called Ponyville. A ticket inspector came by, checking people's tickets. The inspector, a slightly aged colt, checked Vinyl's and looked at her.

"What are you doing here, all alone?"

"I got into one little fight now my mom sent me to live with my auntie and uncle in Ponyville." Vinyl Scratch lied as she tried to hide her eyes. The colt nodded, handed her the ticket back, and continued with his job. The train went through a tunnel, and it became darker in the train. The lights kicked on, and illuminated the cabin. Vinyl looked around at the other passengers. Only a few rode. One, towards the front, had a teal colored mane with a white stripe through it, and the same with her tail. The rest of her body was also teal colored. Her cutie mark was a harp. Another, nearer the back, had dark-grey mane and tail, and beige/grey-ish colored pelt. Her flank bore a treble. They both looked like they had started a new life, sort of like Vinyl had a while ago.

"Hi! I'm Lyra!" the teal colored one piped up when she turned around to see Vinyl. The grey-ish mare seemed to inch closer. Vinyl smiled at Lyra's up attitude. She looked back at the other mare, and saw that she tried to make eye contact, but quickly looked down. Vinyl looked over to Lyra.

"I'm Vinyl Scratch. Where are you heading?"

"Ponyville. Why are you headed there?" Lyra hopped over the seats and sat beside Vinyl smiling a grin.

"Well, it's complicated, but I feel like I can trust you." Vinyl said. So she confided in with the mare about what happened between her and her parents earlier. Lyra frowned.

"All of that over music?" She said out loud. Vinyl looked away, trying to hold tears back. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings!" Lyra quickly said.

"No. No its alright" She held back a sob but Lyra hugged her. Vinyl was confused.

"I prefer classical over any other kind of music, but they seemed to treat you a little too harshly. I'm Octavia, by the way." Octavia moved up the car and sat in the seat across from Vinyl and Lyra.

"Hi Tavi" Vinyl chuckled as she held out a hoof to shake. Octavia shook hooves with Vinyl. "So are you heading to Ponyville too?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Octavia smiled as the train exited a tunnel and Ponyville could be seen far off. The distant town was illuminated by the moonlight. Vinyl yawned, and realized that she hadn't slept for quite a while. Lyra looked at her.

"You tired?" she asked. Vinyl nodded as she leaned into Octavia.

"Rest now" Octavia smiled as the train shock a little.

XXXX

The train slowed to a stop. It jolted, and Vinyl woke with a start.

"How long was I asleep?" she said drearily.

"Maybe an hour." Octavia said. Vinyl looked out the window, and saw the horizon colored with a pink tinge.

"You looks so cute sleeping!" Lyra said. Vinyl blushed. Octavia giggled.

The cold nip in the air woke Vinyl right up as they all walked away. The three looked around. Houses and shops were nearby, and the town was live with ponies doing their morning routines.

"Well I'm off to live at my grandparents. See you guys around" Lyra ran off leaving just Octavia and Vinyl.

"So, where are you going?" Octavia asked Vinyl.

"I uh don't actually have a place to stay Tavi." She admitted to a sad look from Octavia.

"Well, why don't you come stay with me for a while? I have a loft a short walk away from here." Octavia said.

"Really?! Oh thank you!" Vinyl hugged her tight.

The walk from the train station to Octavia's house was a very eventful one. A grey pegasus flew by and crashed into an earth pony's fruit cart, sending apples soaring into the air, landing everywhere. one bounced off of Vinyl's flank and rolled away on the ground. She blinked a few times as Octavia rubbed her head. The gray mare was heard saying

"I just don't know what went wrong!"

"Darn it, Derpy! That's the third time this week!" Applejack yelled. Vinyl use her magic and picked up the apples with it.

"Here, let me help." She said. She deftly moved them to the baskets they were in, and put the baskets back on Apple Jack's cart.

"Thankya kindly." Applejack smiled as the carts were set back to normal. "Ah haven't see y'all round here. Are ya new?"

"I've only live here for a short while, but my friend here is." Octavia said.

"Well have ya warned your friened about Pinkie Octavia?" Applejack reajusted her hat. Her eyes widened.

"I forgot to!" She said, slightly louder than her talking voice.

"Who's Pinkie?" Vinyl asked.

"Me silly!" a pink earth pony said from behind her. Out of pure startledness, Vinyl fell forward.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said, slightly irritated.

"Are you new here?" Pinkie asked, grinning widely.

"Uh, yea. Why are you asking?" Vinyl asked. Pinkie then pulled out a random cannon, and aimed it at her. "Wait, what're you-" her sentence was cut off by a loud booming sound. Confetti of all kinds and colors was blasted onto the unexpecting ponies.

"If you're new then you need a PARTY! DUH" Pinkie stated like she was dressing a little foal. Pinkie rushed them all off to Sugar Cube Corner to celebrate the arrival of ye another new pony entering Ponyville.

Second my little pony story! This particular one though is a collab story made by Muxix311(from ) and I, Fellclaw. We both share credit for this, but as I stated before, this is a My Little Pony parody. :D

-Fellclaw


End file.
